


Cake Wars

by kittys_devil



Series: Glam_Kink [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Crack, Glam_Kink, M/M, kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad just want to apologize, so why not go over the top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [This Prompt](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=1672868#t1672868) at Glam_kink. Thanks to [](http://xglitterbabyx.livejournal.com/profile)[**xglitterbabyx**](http://xglitterbabyx.livejournal.com/) for finding it for me!  
>  Kink_bingo fill for slapping/smacking square.

“And today on the Jerry Springer show friends who want to make apologies.Our first guest is Brad or Cheeks as his friends call him.So tell me Cheeks why do you need to apologize to your friends?”

Yes I'm on the Jerry Springer show. I mean what’s more over the top and dramatic than Jerry Springer to apologize to Cassidy and Adam? I really fucked up this time and I know it. But he was so cute. Well they both were. 

“Well we were all at Cassidy’s birthday and I sort of messed up the entire party.I really didn’t mean to. But they were cute guys. Somehow the three of us ended up in the spare room.I didn’t exactly know they were with Adam and Cassidy.I mean I saw them talking, but I never assumed.”

“But you never asked either did you?”

“No. I’m not gonna turn down some cutie who wants to be with me. Let alone two cuties!”

“So tell me what happened?”

“Well me and the guys were getting to know each other real well in the spare room…”

 _  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh    
_

“…and I heard voices. But it’s not like I’m going to stop an amazing blow job for some voices outside the door.Next thing I know it’s Adam and Cassidy walking in on us. I offered to let them join.Cassidy and Adam both smacked me across the face.Adam then pulled me out of there and threw me out.He threw out the cuties too. But by then I was bored with the whole thing.So I brought a peace offering, this birthday cake for Cassidy and an apology to both of them for ruining the party…and their dates.”

“Well let’s bring out Adam and Cassidy”

~ ~ ~ ~

Cassidy and Adam walk on stage and there sits Brad all sweet and innocent. Getting ready for his apology when Cassidy comes charging at him. Cassidy grabs a part of the cake and slaps Brad across the face. The cake hits the floor as Cassidy reaches and grabs at Brad’s hair.

“You BITCH! That was MY boy!” Cassidy screams in his face.

Adam rushes over grabbing some cake as well.He slaps Brad across the other cheek.Red from the icing leaving huge hand prints on his face as Adam slaps him a few more times. 

Adam gets right in Brad’s face. “Do you really need to be a little slut all the time? Fuck anything with a cock? Leave our boys alone you little bitch.”

Adam tires to grab Brad’s hair to hold him still for Cassidy to have at him.Brad twists out of the hold and is pulling on Adam’s hair.Getting the bigger man to stop moving for a moment Brad slaps him across the face. 

“Rock star you get any fucking twink you want. Let me play with boys who want me! You think I’m the slut? I think slut fits you much better.”

The three men are on the ground rolling around.Hands pulling hair, palms smack across faces.

“Bitch!”

“Slut!”

“Fucking cunt!”

The audience is “ohhhhhing” at ever slap they hear coming from the stage.The voices of the three men blend together as they scream at each other.

“Ugly little shit!”

“Floozy!”

“Hooker!”

“I don’t pay for a good lay or a good blow job!”

“Hussy!”

When the slaps turn to punches security pulls the three men apart. They hold Adam and Cassidy on one side of the stage and Brad on the other.All three men have ripped clothing, red icing and cake all over their clothes and bodies, and hair so messed up they would be embarrassed any other time. 

“Brad you had something to tell these two, right?”Jerry’s voice comes booming out over the crowd.

“Yes, I wanted to apologize to them.But I see how they see me now. So I guess I’m kind of glad I did what I did.”

“Whore! You Brad Bell are a Fucking Sluty Whore. You always have been and always will be!” Adam spats out while twisting out of security’s arms.

Adam is across the stage grabbing Brad’s hair. “You were a slut when we were together, you were a slut when I left you and you are a slut still!”

Adam pulls back with his other hand slapping Brad so hard across the face it can be heard back stage by all the other guests. 

_  
OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
_

Security breaks them apart again but not before Brad can get one slap to Adam’s face.

Adam grabs Cassidy pulling him off stage. 

Brad stands there with his mouth wide open. 

“We will be right back after these messages…”


End file.
